O que? jraya e o hokage?
by nao pensei em um nome para por
Summary: Tsunade sai de ferias e jiraya fica no lugar dela por 9 meses! o que acontecerá com um pervertido governando konoha?
1. Chapter 1

Bom gente antes de mais nada: minha outra fic,está com um GRAVE problema técnico,na verdade eu deletei todos os meus Caps! Mas to refazendo,e para não ficar sem fazer nada,olha eu aqui com uma fic nova! Bome ssa fic se baseia mais em humor do que em ação,por isso curtam e peguem leve,na ora das reviews sou so um autor q tme o habito de perder as fics!

Sinopse: essa fic se passa entre os epis 101 e 102,sem interferência do manga... são casais básicos,com MUITO humor,eu não fiz a fic sosinho,mas fazer o q...

Um vulto misterioso:

Ei,eu te aju...

Ex-shikamaru: kage mane no justo!

Vulto:

Kage mane no **JUSTO?**

Ex-shikamaru: sim e justiça pq vc perdeu uma aposta e concordou em eu postar a fic so no meu nome!

Vulto:

Você me jogou cimento e secou ele,e disse q so ia me soltar se eu concordasse com isso!não teve aposta nenhuma!

Ex-shikamaru: a culpa e minha se vc foi o alvo das minhas "brincadeiras" do mal?hahauuhahuahuahuahuahu você não concordou com meus termos!

Vulto:

Te pagar 100 dolares para você ter direitos exclusiovs sobre a fic?

Ex-shikamaru: a culpa e minha sem eu moro no canadá? Aqui tudo e em dólar meu caro!

Vulto:

Mas por que eu te pagaria para você ter vantagem sobre mim?

Ex-shikamaru? Por que eu quero... e uma honra ser chantageado por mim

Vulto: mas...mas...

Ex-shikamaru: cala a boca no jutsu!

_**Pronto depois dessa breve interrupção vejam o fic!**_

Cap.1 de 10 O que e isso? Jiraya como hokage?

Tsunade convocou a todos para um discurso,o mesmo lugar de quando ela se tornou hokage,então...

Tsunade com um mega-fone: **BOM GENTE UMA COISA! E MUITO IMPORTANTE E MUDARÁ A VIDA DE TODOS VOCÊS POR 9 MESES! ISSO TESTARÁ A FORÇA DE VONTADE DE KONOHA , E PROVARÁ NOSSA FORÇA! JÁ DISSE QUE ISSO E IMPORTANTE?**

Naruto conversando com o shikamaru: Hei shikamaru, isso aqui ta uma chatice não acha?

Shikamaru quase dormindo,mas levantando as mãos e com uma musica de fndo dramática: Aleluia! Alguém me comprende!

Temari chegando do nada e da uma voadora no shikamaru: cala a boca inútil! Afinal por que eu estou aqui?

Shikamaru : tinha que ter pelo menos um membro da areia aqui...segundo as ordens da hokage

Temar: e por que eu?

Shikamaru: por que você e a mais legal dos 3 da areia...

Temari pensando: ele me acha legal? Legal...

Temari pegando o leque: nunca mais fale comigo como se fossemos amigos,se não eu te mato!

Shikamaru: calma amiga...

Naruto jogando yugioh com o sasuke: ei por que o shikamaru ta sendo esmagado pela temari?

Sasuke invocando um dragão branco de olhos azuis: hauahuuahauha seu mago negro já era! Ah sim, e e eu sei la,mulheres são estranhas...

Sakura também participando do duelo como dupla do sasuke,invocando um dragão branco de olhos azuis também: O que disse sasuke?

Sasuke aguardando a jogada de naruto: mulheres são estranhas...

Sakura atacando os pontos de vida de sasuke: o que? Sasuke!"sakura sai matando o sauske ,não so no jogo"

Sasuke quase morrendo: calma,temos que trabalhar em equipe...

Naruto chorando: meu mago negro...mas ainda tenho esperanças! Eu jogo o card destruction! Isso descarta toda a miha mão e me da novas cartas,opa eu discartei mais 2 magos negros...bom yami! Agora os montros das trevas ganham mais 200 pontos! Agora um montro no modo de defesa,passo!

Hinata(sim ela ae a dupla de naruto!): bom,eu sacrifico o meu anjo da amisade(o que queriam do baralho dela?) e invoco a feiticeira negra, que tem seu ataque aumentado pelos magos negros mortos aumentando seus pontos de ataque!fora o yami!

Sasuke chorando: não meu dragão branco...

Sasuke se recompondo: eu uso o monstro que renasce,e agora invoco mais um dragão branco de olhos azuis,e uso a polimerização!

**CALA A BOCA NO JUTSU!**

**TODOS: ex-shikamaru o que esta fazendo aqui?**

**Ex-shikamaru: acabando com esse mini campeonato de yugioh! Terminem isso no próximo turno ou eu jogo o selo de orechalcos!**

**Sasuke: o que essa carta tem demais?**

**Exshikamaru: quem perde o jogo,perde a alma...**

**Sasuke com cara de psicótico: Essa carta pode me ajudar na minha vingança...quem tem essa carta?**

**Ex-shikamaru: Um cara chamado darks...ou algo parecido**

**Sasuke: "some" darks...onde está você?**

Voltando ao normal

Naruto e hinata juntos: invocamos, exodia!

Sakura: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

Sasuke chorando no colo da sakura: meus dboa...

Sakura interior: adoro montros de duelo...

Sakura: não chore sasuke..." agarrando o sasuke"

Naruto: nossa como eles levam esse jogo a serio...

Hinata: eh...

Hinata pensando: droga por que nos vencemos?não devia ter usado o exodia...vou joga-lo no mar UU

Tsunade acabando seu discurso: bla bla bla...o que importa e que eu ganhei uma viagem de 9 meses para a vila havai...

TODOS: VILA HAVAI?

Tsunade: sim,e ela durará 9 meses...e e claro,eu vou la.

TODOS: MAS QUE FICARÁ NO SEU LUGAR?

Tsunade: e sobre isso que eu queria falar... venha hokage temporario:

Estranho vulto com uma capa preta: ola,eu sou...

Ex-shikamaru chegando voando e chutando o vulto: o mane,sai daí já disse que você não vai aparecer nesse fic!

Estranho vulto: agora já apareci...

Ex-shikamaru na escada e um helicóptero: então vamos lutar numa arena aerea!

Vulto: eu topo!

"os dois desaparecem"

TODOS: ...

Tsunade: bom agora o verdadeiro subistituto: o mister x! diga para eles quem e quando eu sair,não quero ver a cnfusão que isso vai dar...

"tsunade sai no mesmo helicóptero da luta de ex-shikamaru e o vulto"

Vulto(o verdadeiro): bom,eu sou...

Naruto: e o Galvão bueno! Eu disse!

Vulto gritando: CRIANÇA PERTUBADA! NÃO SOU EU! EU SOU...

Shikamaru: você e o Rubinho barriquelo!

Vulto: não eu sou...

Sasuke: você e o gandula do jogo Turquia x Brasil!

Vulto: NÃO SUA ANTA VOCÊ E MAIS BURRO QUE O NARUTO! EU SOU...

Kiba e chouji(eles sumiram? Não mas eu fiquei com preguiça de falar alguma coisa...): você e o Lee!

Lee: eu sou o vulto? Quer dizer que eu sou o subistituto temporário da hokage! "dançando e cantando com o gai"

Vulto: pela ultima vez eu sou...

Lee chorando num canto: droga...se não sou eu nem o gai sensei...você e o kakashi! O eterno rival do gai-sensei!

Kakashi:não,não sou e eu sou...eu! já o vulto...bem o vulto e o jiraya...

TODOS: O QUE?

Naruto: erro-sennin?

Jiraya: isso! A tsunade perdeu uma aposta e eu sou o hokage temporário de konoha!

Todos pensando: nossa...que lei pervertida ele vai criar?

Jiraya: minha lei pervertida e...

Naruto:não vai dar tempo de falar!

Jiraya: pq?

Naruto: pq o autor vai cortar a fala para ficar mais dramático!

Jiraya: eu ainda tenho uma fala!

Naruto: rápido!

Jiraya fala no momento em que passa um caminhão que transportava porcos gigantes para o concurso de porcos com o maior grito do mundo (naruto: daonde o ex-shikamaru tira essas coisas?

**Bem, como naruto previu eu cortei o jiraya,para elogios da fic mandem reviws com ex-shikamaru no topo, para criticas mande com vulto no topo. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Jiraya o louco demente!

Jiraya: minha lei e...

Um grande vulto aparece do nada e seqüestra jiraya

Ex-shikamaru: volta aqui vulto filho da mãe!

Vulto: so se eu receber os direitos da fic!

Ex-shikamaru: vamos apostar então ,cara eu ganho coroa você perde,moeda inclinada ou reta você morre

TODOS: oO

Vulto com cara de pensativo: eu topo

"moeda fica rolando reta"

ex-shikamaru: vc morre!

Vulto: nunca!

"vulto sai correndo com o jiraya"

ex-shikamaru: eu jogo o selo de orechalcos!

sasuke cara de psicopata: darks...cadê você?eu PRECISO D UMA CARTA DESSAS!

Sakura: vamos aproveitar a confusão e fujir de konoha!

Ino: mas para onde?

Todos: "silencio"

Naruto: bem...sabe outro dia eu soube que tinha herdado uma casa da minha família , mas e muito longe de konoha para ir todo dia então...e por isso que eu não moro lá

Sasuke: serio e por isso que vc não mora la?

Kiba: que nada ta na cara que e so mais uma desculpa do autor...

Shino: e mesmo...

"ex-shikamaru chegando lutando contra o vulto em uma asa de avião chega e pega kiba e shino": vocês tão fora da fic pelo comentário!

Naruto: eba!

Sasuke: 2 idiotas a menos...

Shikamaru: menos barulho...

Temari: droga menos gente para eu matar...

Shikamaru: já chegamos?

Todos: NÃO!

Shikamaru: por que os homens também tem que vir? Que desperdício de tempo...

Naruto: e melhor do que vivermos em um caos o autor ta sem descul" ex-shikamaru se prepara para tirar o naruto da fic" ok já parei... olha lá,uma televisão convenientemente posicionada!

"telvisão convenientemente posicionada:" "konoha está um caos,após uma luta incaciavel contra o vulto...

"imagem de ex-shikamaru kiba e shino lutando contra ele em uma asa de avião"

"conseguimos recuperar jiraya...mas será que queríamos mesmo recupera-lo?"

Naruto: la vem...

Neji: ei até que enfim falei nessa fic!

Lee: eu também!

Tenten hinata chouji : se e so para falar...

"a lei dele foi simples e devastadora,foi proibido usar roupas em konoha..."

TODOS: O QUE?

Naruto: olha so na tela!

"um bando de ninjas anbu tirando a roupa de kurenai e anko,e então levando um jutsu que os faz pensar que são bailarinos "

sasuke: ai...vai dar confusão!

"e também,todas as fontes termais se tornaram mistas..."

naruto: ele e pervertido...

sakura segurando suas roupas: vamos logo!

Naruto: teletransporte!

Todos: como?

Naruto: e manioa do autor de apressar a fic...

Todos: isso e uma casa ou uma mansão?

"a casa era mais ou menos do tamanho de um condomínio inteiro,com direito a uma praia"

naruto: bem,acontece que tem mais um motivo para eu não morar aqui,eu me perco as vezes...

todos: OO

naruto e os outros entrando: bem finalmente o 3 motivo pq eu não moro aqui e pq...

"todos entram"naruto: pq a casa ia demorar uns 4 anos para ser limpa...

"tudo parecia branco por causa da poeira"

Sasuke: bem...vamos limpar para deixar a casa habitável por humanos...

Hinata: bem e impressão minha ou a casa ta dividida em 2 alas?

Tenten: e mesmo,acho que nos devíamos usar a parte da esquerda,e os garotos a da direita que tal?

Neji: ok..acho né? Bom so as fontes termais são juntas,tem uma porta de cada ala que vão para ela,e so uma...e para que aquela parafernália eletrônica aqui?

Naruto:e para ajustar as portas das fontes,quando uma abre a outra não abre até o horário terminar...droga assim não vamos poder espionar as garotas...

Sakura: o que disse naruto?

Naruto: nada

"temari e ino ajustando a maquina das portas"

temari: pronto,meia hora para cada lado.

Naruto: falta alguma coisa...

Sasuke: o que?

Naruto: um concurso de cosplay!

Todos: pq?

Naruto: sei la

Todos:...

Naruto: ta e pq tem um estoque inesgotável de cosplays naquela porta...xD

Todos: fazendo fila

Naruto entrando primeiro: ei,e aleatório o cosplay que vc vai usar,legal!

3 minutos depois

naruto saindo de ryu do street fighter: haduken!"soltando o rasengam e fazendo um buraco na manga da camisa de temari

temari mata o naruto(jeito de falar)

temari entra e sai de feiticeira negra

temari: droga era o menos ruim que tinha lá...

shikamaru entra lá.

Shikamaru "mago negro": oi escrava,pegue os meus chinelos

"shikamaru voa"

sakura: se escondendo e não saindo": ei...a maquina me vestio de water omotics versão japonesa...

sasuke: e daí?

Sakura: na versão japonesa ela não usa roupa...

Todos: oO

Sakura: vou ficar aqui até a festa acabar

Chouji: e os outros que ainda tem que botar o cosplay?

Sakura: ex-shikamaru vem aqui e resolve isso!

"ex-shikamaru aparece do nada": por que eu devo resolver?

Sakura: pq por sua causa eu to entre todos eles e o nudismo

Ex-shikamaru: azar o seu...

Sakura:...

Ex-shikamaru:ok, teletransporte!

"sakura vai para as fontes"

ex-shikamaru: todos com cosplay!

"automaticamente todos ficam com cosplay"

chouji: cosplay de chouji O

hinata: cosplay de chun lee de street fighter

tenten: sango de inuiasha

neji: mirok(ei devia ser do jiraya...)

sasuke: dragão branco de olhos azuis

ino: cosplay de ino

"festa"

"de repente todas as luzes se apagam"

tenten: o que aconteceu?

Naruto: não sei...vamos para a praia rápido!

"praia"

"sakura aparece no topo da mansão "

sakura: huahauahau boa peça não? O ex-shikamaru me deixou o roteiro da fic! Agora eu vou fazer ficar...

"9008o graus positivos"

tenten: ta quente!

todos: EU SEI!

sakura: e para piorar, eu tranquei a mansãoescreve no roteiro mas não se preocupem,o calor vem dos cosplays...huahauhauhauhahuaua se tirarem passa!

Todos: o erro-sennin baixou nela...

Ex-shikamaru: foi exatamente isso!

Todos: como?

Ex-shikamaru: achei que ficava divertido se ele pudesse entrar nas mentes de vcs...

Naruto: nem adianta discutir com ele...

Todos: o que faremos?

Ola gente,desculpem a demora para postar o cap,bom se divirtam e agradeço todos os elogios de quem mandou reviws,por favor continuem acompanhando a fic! Novamento agradeço as reviews de:

**Kuny-chan**

**Mikage sama**

**Aoshi gigi**

**Tenten-chan**

**Bakazinha**

**Bom mais uma coisa! A partir de agora terá opções para o que acontecerá na fic,quem mandar reviws diga qual quer que aconteça!**

**todos obedecem amigavelmente o que devem fazer para se livrar do calor**

**todos saem batendo na sakura para sair o espírito do jiraya dela**

**a opção que vcs mandarem por reviw inventada por vcs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto joga uma kunai com selo explosivo que explode em sakura e o feitico acaba OO

Naruto:kunais com selos explosivos,simples assim OO

no outro dia

Naruto:nossa...temos um problema...

Ten ten: o q?

Naruto:recebi uma carta do jiraya...se nao voltarmos seremos desqualificados como ninjas OO

todos:O QUE?

naruto:ah td bem tentamos ajudar mas vcs vao ficar peladas mesmo XD

Hinata:"desmaia"

Sakura:QUE?JA SEI...VEM AQUI GAROTAS!11

sakura e as garotas somem.

Lee:LOL

Kiba:ei...o lee disse lol...lee...lol...lee..lol..

Sasuke:LOL

Naruto:de volta para konoha gente XD

em konoha

Jiraya:ola gennins!cade AS gennins?

Naruto:Sumiram OO

Jiraya:XD

Sasuke:cade as mulheres da vila?

Jiraya;em casa,nao querem andar nuas,mas...enfim elas precisam trabalhar ne?

Lee:hein?

Jiraya:vamo ate a loja de ramem.

Na loja de ramem

Estava tudo como sempre,mas a filha do dono do ramem estava nua

Filha do dono do ramem se escondendo atras do balcao:ola..o que vao querer?

Jiraya:hum...9 ramems normais com aquele molho la em cima.

Fillha do dono do ramem:aquele?

jiraya:eh aquele.

Filha do dono do ramem ultra envergonhada sobe no balcao sem poder se esconder para pegar o molho

JIraya:viram?

TODOS:hemorragia nasal.

JIraya:ah sim...ja acharma as gennins...elas vao aparecer normlamnte aos terinos amanha

_**Gente...se alguem daqui ainda lembra de mim malz a demora de 1 ano para por um cap,se nao lembra leia a fica e mande uma review XD**_


End file.
